Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 18 - Baker vs Kratt
by Taismo-89
Summary: Nick Baker returns, seeking revenge against Chris. Will Chris be able to defeat Baker's new powers, of will he be separated from his family and friends forever? Collab with WKSF1.


"C'mon Chris! You can do it!" Martin cheered.

"Uh... is this such a good idea?" Aviva asked.

Chris was going to try and grow a vine into the HQ and see if he could make it grab Aviva's toolbox and bring it to her.

"Okay. Clear your mind..." Chris said to himself. He concentrated and succesfully grabbed Aviva's toolbox.

"_Incrible_!" Aviva said, surprised. Suddenly, Luna appeared.

"Guardians!"

Chris lost his concentration and the toolbox hit his head. "Ow!"

"Oops! Sorry. Hermia wants to see you all."

* * *

"A thief?" the Wild Kratts asked. They were all reunited around the Mystical Garden's fountain.

"Someone has stolen a necklace from Hephaestus's factory on Mount Olympus, yes," Hermia explained.

"Wow... looks like this necklace is powerful." Mina saw an image of the necklace reflected on the fountain.

"It is. Hephaestus was building this necklace for Zeus, so he could give it to Hera. They're going to be welcomed, after a long trip around the planet," Mother Nature explained. "It is also the reason why I asked you all to be part of the entertainment. The Nature Guardians have always been tested by the Olympian gods, in order to receive their protection. And Zeus and Hera would want to see your abilities."

"But... what about the necklace? Do you know who took it?" Chris asked.

"Somehow, he had enough power to prevent the Olmypus' guards of seeing him coming."

Suddenly, Bite-Size entered, desperated.

"Guys! Emergency! We need you!"

* * *

In the park, someone zapped Donita Donata, making her wear an yellow dress.

"Yellow! I can't STAND yellow! Ah!" She fainted, having Dabio catch her.

"Quick!" Zach said, "We need to get in something pink, stat! I can't stand yellow either!"

"What's going on?" Chris asked, once he and the crew got there.

"Well, well, well... hello again..." A cloaked person uncovered his head. "...Chris Bratt!"

"Nick Baker?!" Chris asked, surprised.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the gala..." Chris furrowed his brow.

"My powers are amazing, aren't they?"

"You call THAT amazing?" Koki asked.

Nick's eyes glowed gray. He zapped Koki, making her hair cover all her head.

"Hey! What the..." She started tripping on things, not able to see what was going on.

Gourmand and Zach laughed out loud. "That was a good one," Zach said.

"Nice job, boy!" Gourmand said

Koki growled.

"Stop it, Nick!" Chris growled.

"Oh, may I need to remind you... I have gotten a little more... say... powerful since the last time we saw each other. And I'm going to prove it. You and me. A Nature Duel. Winner stays. Loser must give up his charm and leave forever!" Nick explained with an evil laugh.

"Forget it! I would never accept a challenge like that," Chris said, turning his back on Nick.

"Suit yourself." Nick grabbed Martin. He trapped the Kratt in blue in a forcefield, making him bounce like a ball.

Zach and Gourmand laughed as they saw their enemies suffering under Nicks hands. Nick turned against them and zapped them too.

"Hey, what was that?" Zach asked. Then, he saw his back was glued on Gourmand's back.

"Get off of me!"

The two tumbled as they tried to go their separate ways.

"Why are you doing this?!" Chris asked.

"Why?! Because of you!" Nick shouted. He used his magic to bring out an image.

"After you calmed down those animals at the Gala...you received all the attention from the Creature Adventurer Club. They ignored me, the most trusted member, because of a newbie like you! Soon, no one seemed to know the amazing Nick Baker anymore. I even had to work at a bakery just to earn a living! A bakery!"

"Hey! You're lucky a bakery would take the likes of you!" Jimmy commented.

Nick rolled his eyes and used his magic to put Jimmy's mouth in a trash can. Jimmy covered his face with his hands where his mouth once was.

"Stop picking on my friends, Nick!" Chris warned.

"Why should I? I'm more powerful than you, right? And until you accept my duel, I'll just keep reeking havoc."

Baker turned the Tortuga upside down and started shaking it.

"_Mi Tortuga_!" Aviva shouted, desperate.

Then, he turned a little bunny into a giant bunny that started chasing Mina.

"So... what do you think, boy?" Nick asked Chris. The Kratt in green turned around. He saw his friends suffering ans saw he couldn't just stand there doing nothing.

He sighed.

"Alright, Nick... you're on," he growled. Baker smirked.

"Perfect." His eyes glowed gray again and he undid all of his spells, expect for Jimmy's missing mouth.

Nick and Chris faced each other. Nick started sending a small cloud of mosquitoes. Chris thought for an instant and had an idea. He made two brown bats appeared, and they chased the mosquitoes around, eating all of them quickly.

Next thing he knew a blanket of snow fell on his head, but he brushed it off with vines. Then it was his turn to draw.

"Ha!" Chris zapped Nick, putting lots of girl make-up on him. The whole crew laughed, even Jimmy, without his mouth.

Nick growled and made a rage appear, wiping off all the make up.

"You two! Here now!" Nick shouted, calling Gourmand and Zach. They came, gulping.

He zapped them, turning them into animals: Zach became a black cat and Gourmand, a pig.

"Animal Transformation?" Luna stared in shock. "But not even the previous Guardian could do this!"

Nick looked at his fingernails, proud with himself.

"Well... Chris Bratt, give up?"

Chris growled.

He tried with all his might undo the spell, but soon, it became too much for him, and he knelt in weakness. Gourmand and Zach remained the same.

Nick laughed evilly. "I WON! I WON! And this means you'll have to leave..." He started approaching of the Kratt in green, untill the Kratt in blue stood in front of him.

"That's ENOUGH Nick! You can't possibly expect... Chris to leave..." Martin shouted, his eyes welling up.

"No need to wait. He's already leaving!" Nick pulled Chris's necklace off with his powers and threw him away. The crew ran to see how Chris was. Nick put the whole place around a glass dome. Chris ran to meet the crew, until they were trapped inside the dome.

"NOOOOO!" Martin punched the dome, not believing that was happening. His brother put a hand on the glass.

"It's alright guys." Chris said, calmly. "I'll find a way to fix this. Just... stay together. Martin, protect them and Mina until I get back, oh! And keep an eye on Nick... there's something strange about him." With that, Chris ran off into the forest.

"Chris..." Martin's voice cracked as he banged his head on the glass as a tears fell from his face.

Aviva put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

* * *

Chris meditated on the forest. He thought about what happened back there with Nick Baker. There was something wrong... but what?

"You seems confused." A woman approached him. She weared a white dress, a golden soldier helmet and held a golden scepter. "What happened, Earth Guardian Christopher?"

"You know who I am?" Chris asked.

"Of course I do. I am Athena, goddess of wisdom," the woman answered.

"I'm honored to meet you. Still, I'm worried about my friends back home. An old enemy returned... and I couldn't defeat him. Now... he has my family... my friends... and even my home..." A tear of worry fell from Chris's eyes. Athena wiped it, trying to comfort him. "I want to help them, but... my meditations and traning aren't good enough." Chris sighed.

"Christopher, I will help you find the strenght you need to return." Athena held his hand.

Chris smiled. Being helped by the goddess of wisdom... what an honor...

_'He DOES look like him...'_ the goddess thought, full of hope. _'Hermia was right. I'm so glad it worked...'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick started controlling everything on the Tortuga, and forcing everyone to do what he wanted.

"This is the most disgusting vest i've ever made!" Donita complained.

"Quiet, slave!" Nick shouted. "Keep working. I want everything to look perfect for me. And you, where is my food?"

Jimmy, still without his mouth, brought a plate full of sweets and sandwiches. "That's more like it."

Martin kept staring at the window, with a sad look on his eyes and sighing.

"Hey! Blue Guy!" Nick shouted. Martin looked back with dull, saddened eyes. "How long am I supposed to wait for that creature round up?"

A sudden burst of anger ripped through Martin.

"Forget it, Nick!" he shouted, slamming his hands on the window sill. "I'm not doing a THING until you let my little brother come home!"

Nick stared at him, furious. Then, he wrapped Martin up with vines, sqeezing him as a phyton.

"Martin!" Aviva called, but she couldn't do anything.

"Put him down Nick!" Koki shouted.

Jimmy mumbled/screamed something else in protest for Martin too.

Mina cut the main vine with her teeth, just like Chris with the ropes in the Platypus Cafe adventure. Martin fell on the floor, breathing hard.

"We're with Martin!" Aviva said. "_Adios_!" She and all the crew left, leaving Nick alone with Donita, Gourmand and Zach.

"Hmph! Big deal. I have my own personal slaves. I don't need these wild rats!" Nick said.

"You said it, mister!" Zach complimented.

"QUIET!" Zach gulped in fright.

"Yes, sir..."

* * *

In the forest, Chris concentrated on levitating as he stood on the surface of a pool.

Athena instructed him, patiently. "This is the key to concentration. No noise, no rush, no stress."

Chris's eyebrows furrowed as his mind suddenly remembered Nick's harsh words and doings, breaking his concentration, and thus, making him fall into the pool, only to come back to the surface with his bangs flopped in his face.

"You have a pretty uneasy mind. Let us try again, shall we?" Athena patted Chris's shoulder.

Chris sighed.

Athena chuckled in her head. _'Just like when HE tried it the first time...'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the park, the crew reunited with some of Chris's books, many of them borrowed from a close library.

"Ugh! Not in this book either!" Aviva groaned, throwing across the way.

"We have to keep trying! Chris needs us to!" Koki said. Jimmy 'attempted' to say something too... but it couldn't be understood.

"I hear you, Jimmy..." Martin said with a sad sigh. "I can't find anything about the kind of stuff Nick's doing."

Suddenly, a message from Mother Nature fell on Jimmy's head. He tried warning the others, but only Bite-Size noticed. He squeaked in the voice amplifier, calling the others' attention.

"Jimmy received a message from Mother Nature," he said, once the others looked at him.

In the message, there was a sketch of Hephaestus's stolen medallion, drawed by Hephaestus itself.

"Here, let me see that..." Martin said, grabbing the paper. "It's... it's what Nick was wearing!"

The others gasped.

"Ugh!" Martin threw the paper in the air as he threw his arms out. "Why didn't I notice it before?! That weird charm that Nick was wearing around his neck! It's Zachbot Chris all over again! Why didn't I notice it before!?"

"Calm down, Martin. We're as surprised as you," Mina calmed her big brother down. It was really unusual of him to get that mad.

"It says here that in the wrong hands, all the power contained inside would corrupt the owner in the most horrible way," Koki read the message.

"Oh great!" Martin slapped his forehead.

"And that's not all... the charm has a magical lock. Only the person wearing it can take it off!"

"We need to warn Chris! He's the only one who can stop Nick! We need him back _ahora_!" Aviva said.

"But the only way to escape is convincing Nick to lift up the glass dome," Mina said. "But who? And how?"

"I'll go. I have a plan..." Martin said, serious as never.

* * *

Nick approached the glass dome, being carried by Zach and Gourmand. "I only hope it's important. I am very busy."

Two beavers were trying to pass with a log. It was Sticker and Timber, with their little ones Twig and Buddy. Nick sighed, and lift the dome, letting the beavers go.

Once the dome closed, Martin and Mina, with raccoon powers, got out of the log.

"Thanks, guys." Martin caressed Sticker.

"No problem. It's the least we could do after you guys helped with the den," Sticker answered.

"C'mon, Mina... we need to find Chris," Martin said, putting his hand on his little sister's shoulder.

"I think I know how. Recently, Mom taught me how to use my flower to find the Guardians. Even without your medallions, the marks left on your hands when you held the scepter will answer."

Mina touched the flower on her dress and concentrated. Soon, she felt Chris's presence and knew where to go.

"Let's go that way!" Mina pointed to the dephts of the forest.

* * *

Soon they were all reunited. After a few hugs between the siblings, Martin explained to Chris about Nick, even the confirmation of him as the thief they were searching for.

"So that's why Nick could do all those things..." Chris said, now understanding.

"And the more he uses the it, the more it will only corrupt him," Martin said.

"But how can i face him? My powers aren't strong enough," Chris lamented.

"Christopher... remember the wise words of a genius in the human world: We can't solve problems by using the same kind of thinking we used when we created them. Use the Fifth Element in this case."

"The fifth element... fifth! That's it! Athena, you're a genius!" Chris said.

_'_He _said the same thing when he started learning under me,'_ Athena thought.

"Tell me something I don't know." Athena winked, making Mina chuckle.

"Now to get you back into the Tortuga, Martin," Chris said.

* * *

"What is it now?" Nick asked, upset. Zach and Gourmand were flinching in pain.

"I swear! If this is another false alarm, I am gonna..." He trailed off at seeing the last person he thought he'd see.

"You!" He walked up to the glass dome.

"What's the matter, Chris Bratt? Not enjoying your exile?" he asked, evilly laughing.

"I know about your medallion, Nick! I know you stole it from Hephaestus's factory, and that you cheated!" Chris said.

"Who? Me?" Nick asked, acting innocent.

"Yeah. And I thought you'd like to see what a REAL medallion looks like," Chris said, holding a golden gem on a string. "Athena gave it to me."

"Ha! No medallion is more powerful as mine! No one is as powerful as me!" Nick's eyes glowed gray again.

"Put your medallion in your mouth!" Chris joked. "How about another duel?"

"Why should I?" Nick asked. "I already defeated you."

"Okay..." Chris said, trying to taunt. "But I guess you'll never EVER know the meaning of true creature power... C'mon Athena."

"Hold it!" Nick halted Chris. He zapped the dome, making it disappear. "Okay, let's do it. A second duel." He faced Chris, who stared back at him, confident.

* * *

The place was full of dark clouds. Everyone was reunited in the park to see the adventurers fight. Between them, only the fountain.

"Let's start with a little creature spell, shall we?" Nick said.

"Let's," Chris replied, prepared to fight.

"Varmitech! Gourmand! Here!" Nick ordered. Zach and Gourmand obeyed, fearing for what he would do. Nick zapped them, turning them into a cat and a pig again.

"Hmm... Aviva, Koki?" Chris called. The girls approached the fountain and Chris zapped them, turning Aviva into a honey guide and Koki into a bat.

Nick stared, surprised. "Oh, well... so you CAN do a creature spell. Whatever."

Chris zapped them again and they switched back, but then he turned Aviva into a polar bear, and Koki into a lion, then Aviva a monkey, then Koki a bluebird.

"What?" Nick stared in shock. Chris pointed at Luna and zapped her, making another owl like her appear.

"Wow."

"How... what?" Nick kept asking.

"Duplication spell. Ever seen a Kratt with lots of creatures?" Chris pointed at Martin. He zapped him, making him hold lots of creatures, like in The Blue and the Gray time.

"That's... that's not possible!"

"Oh, one more. I can turn an animal into a human!" Twig and Buddy stared in shock. He zapped them, turning them into two children: a boy and a girl.

"O-... kay...?" they said, being zapped again into two baby beavers. Both shook their heads to get rid of the dizziness.

Nick stared open mouthed.

"Well, Nick, I guess that makes me the most power creature ad-" Chris was cut off as he felt the gem being snapped off of him. "Hey! Give it back, Nick!"

He laughed evilly. "With this medallion, I shall now rule the planet! Bow to the powerful Nick Baker!" He took off Hephaestus's medallion and put Athena's gem on his neck.

Koki grabbed Hephaestus's medallion and ran.

Nick tried zapping her, but only a small spark came from it, and hit Koki. She fell on the floor, laughing.

"S-stop it! It tickles!"

"Tickles?! That was supposed to make you scream in agony! This medallion is defective!" He attempted to blast Koki again, but she moved. "Give mine back!"

"Sorry, this is going back to Hephaestus's factory," Koki answered.

"And this medallion... it's actually a low-power necklace from one of Athena's apprentices," Chris said, taking the medallion back. Athena came over and handed him his rightful medallion.

"B-But... how did you do those spells? No one can do them..."

"You're right... not even me," Chris said.

"When I got exiled, Athena helped me see that even though my powers are amazing, they're not what Ireally needed to defeat you. The element I needed was my hope... and faith in my friends and team."

The team soon revealed their tricks: the animals appeared with Aviva and Koki, Jenny and Tommy appeared holding Twig and Buddy, and Luna appeared with the other owl.

"Plus, I also knew that the only one that could remove the medallion was you."

"But... what about Blue Guy holding all those animals?"

"That wasn't my powers, that was just Martin being Martin." Chris chuckled.

"Help!" Martin yelped as the 'leaning tower of creatures' came tumbling to the ground.

He tripped on Sticker, falling on the floor. Everyone laughed, even Martin, who got up to hug his little brother, being followed by the team, while Nich Baker secretly retired.

What they didn't knew is that a certain statue was spying on them, through an dark energy mirror.

"Hmm... these Guardians are smart... but we'll see soon how strong they really are soon..." The statue's glowing yellow eyes beared.

"Now if only this ability wasn't so blurry so I can see their faces..."

* * *

Later, in Mother Nature's temple, Hera finally received her medallion from Hephaestus himself, while Chris entertained the gods, goddesses, nymphs and mystical creatures around there.

Soon, they all got surprised by millions of fireworks in the end of Chris's act. Even the Wild Kratts got surprised. Martin climbed up the stage and he and Chris saw Nick.

"Nick?" Chris saw that Nick was the one who brought the fireworks.

"It was the least I could do," Nick said. "I treated you, your brother, and your team so horribly when I wore that thing. I just... couldn't control myself. Think you guys can ever forgive me?"

Martin and Chris looked at each other. "Hmm... sure," they both said.

"I'm glad. Don't you think Nick Baker apologizing is the most rare thing you've ever saw?"

Martin and Chris rolled their eyes and shook their heads, while Nick Baker left through a portal.

"Anyone hungry?" Mina asked, showing a table full of yummy food. Chris felt a hand shaking his arm. Jimmy complained, still without his mouth.

"Oops! Sorry." Chris zapped Jimmy's mouth back.

"Finally! After a whole day not eating anything!" Jimmy ran to the table, while Martin, Mina and Chris laughed.

Athena watched them. A tear silently slid down her face. "They ARE back. If only the _sixth_ in their circle of friends were with them." She stared specifically at Chris. "Looks like your love for him came through. I'm proud of you... my _former_ student."


End file.
